At present, in an application program or an application software for garbage collection, each cache path to be stored needs to be checked strictly, that is, it is necessary to check whether an influence would be made on a program by deleting a path catalog.
At present, in general, the checking process is performed manually. Specifically, the checking method is described as follows. In act (1), it is detected which function is related to the cache path generated in an application program. In act (2), the test catalog is deleted, the application program is re-opened, and the related function is clicked to observe whether a file of the catalog is generated again and whether an influence (such as a system crash, or a display error, etc.) is made on the application program by deleting the catalog. This may be caused by a conjectural mistake in the act (1), for example, if there is no relation between the function and the test catalog, each function of the application program needs to be used again. In act (3), the act (1) and the act (2) are repeatedly executed for all of the catalogs of the application program, and if it is determined that no influence is made on the program functionality by deleting the catalog, the catalog may be stored.
However, there is a problem that, the above checking method belongs to a manual checking method, in which the general checking work is operated by human, such that the above checking method has various drawbacks such as inefficiency, high labor cost and a requirement for lots of repetitive work.